Colt "The 45" Sykes
Colt Edwin-James Sykes (born July 20, 1984) is American Wrestler for the Fearless Championship Wrestling(FcW). Also billed as a boxer, former gangster, a entrepuener. He is currently reigning as the Undisputed World Television Championship, serving as one of the fastest rising stars in FcW's long history. Information *Name: Colt Sykes *Date of Birth: July 20, 1984 *Height: 6'3 *Weight: 245 lbs *Build: Muscular, Cut *HomeTown: Houston, Texas *Ethnicity: African American - Black *Manager: N/A *E-mail: p_jon11@yahoo.com *Alignment: Face, but has tendencies to have heel mentality *Theme Music: "Relax and Take Notes" by 8Ball and MJG *Finisher:Lightz Out/Death Lock *Finisher Description:Lightz Out- A kick to the groin then lays his opponent out with the RKO. Death Lock - The Sharpshooter Nicknames/Alias *"The 45" *The Warrior *Yung One *King of the Streets Moves List Finishing Maneuvers * 'The LightZ Out(RKO) * 'Death Lock(Sharpshooter : Scorpion Deathlock) Signature Moves *'''ColtBuster (Spinebuster) *''Jumping Clothesline - After opponent is whipped into the ropes.'' *'LockDown' (STO) ---- Common Maneuvers Executed with Colt facing the opponent - *''Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex'' *''Dragon Screw'' *''Stalling Brain Buster'' *''Suplex'' *''Samoa Drop'' *''Atomic Drop'' *''Double Arm Front DDT'' *''Russian Leg Drop'' *''Wristlock turned into a Snap suplex'' Executed with Colt behind the opponent - *''German Suplex with Bridge'' *''Quick release German Suplex'' *''Neckbreaker'' *''Reverse DDT'' *''Left/Right knee takedown'' *''Bulldog'' *''Back Body Drop'' *''Half Nelson Suplex'' Top Turnbuckle *''Super Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex'' *''Tree of Woe'' Strikes *''Left/Right overhands'' *''Chops across the chest'' *''Uppercut with his biceps'' Early History Colt doesn't put his history on display but often give glimpse of his past when he has the camera on him. Apparently, he was raised by his mother, his father was killed and a brother that never made it past 5 minutes after birth. He doesn't let these hardships get to him as the keeps getting motivated to proceed in his goals. In-Ring Attire A fan of combat and history about war, Colt dresses himself like the miltary with the different color camoflague pants with black or white taped wrist. To put a little touch to his attire, he wears the famous fresh white NIKE Air Force Ones. His comes out to the ring with a matching NEW ERA cap with the Houston Astro's logo in red. Career/Fighting Background 'Boxing' Colt made an short stint as a Supermiddle weight, later Cruiserweight, in the World Boxing Council(WBC) only compiling a record of 3-1-0. Most of his background is made from the amateur leagues. Even one time competed to represent the United States in the Olympics. All his hopes and dreams came to a fall when the law came knocking. His ameteur record was compiled of 38-2-0, to lose to future hall of famers. The nickname of "The 45" was offically billed as his nickname in the WBC since his first two fights only last 45 seconds. "Never has a fighter been in this sport like . . . him", said one boxing historian. Referring to Colt's relentless, technical fights in his late amateur, early professional. Even at the tender age of 19, Colt was the big dog in the ring. He was always predicted the winner of most of his bouts, but all came down in his last fight in the WBC. The fighter, to be unknown, defeated Colt in round 7 of 10 rounds. The fight was supposed to crown the number one contendership for the Supermiddle Weight. In the last minute and twenty-nine seconds, Colt was unleashing his combination until the figher caught him with a jab then a right hook. This shook Colt long enough for the fighter to deliever a left overhand punch to knock Colt down to the mat. Colt responded to the count, but the glazed look in his eye made the referee call the match. Dissarrayed and angry for the ref decide the match, Colt gave up his childhood dreams of competing in the professionals. Afterwards, Colt would temporarily teach at his local gym located in Houston, Texas. 'Fearless Championship Wrestling' While serving a two year sentence, Colt was approached by Paddy Coonan to discuss a stint in FCW. Colt has a background in the prison's league of boxing, wrestling and some mixed martial arts. Never has the prison been approached by any kind of staff of any championship league. Paddy saw the fire in his eye and the leadership that he possed as he gave him a contract to sign. First, it had to be approved by the commissioner then sent to the District Attorney. Within a week, Colt was approved to be released and sent to the FCW under the rehabilitation program. On April 9th, Colt debuted at Monday Night Murder Scene to face "Ghetto Perfect" Dallas Nash and Curtis "Gambit" Green. Even before the match was offically signed Colt was yet to be released from prison. During his t.v. time he spoke from the cell block behind bars. Colt then defeated his two foes as the winner of the match got a chance to face the Television Champion, Sevrena. The next week, Colt defeated his female opponent to be crowned, his first championship of the FcW, the FcW World Television Championship. His hard earned victory made him FcW's Wrestler of the week as well as face of the week, and upcoming superstar. Colt would then go to FcW's most covented pay-per-view event, The Dearly Departed, to defend his championship againest "The Show Stealer" Jamie Vaccaro and The Seraph in a standard match. Again, Colt retained his championship putting his undefeated streak to 4-0. In early May, Colt joined forces with Hayden Cain to form a tag team. The orginal intent was to take down The Coalition. Soon other tag teams began to emerge as Hayden and Colt were left out of the picture. All of this is only the tip of the iceberg. Colt at the same time was put in a match against Bloodstayne and Flex Moore to get a spot in the Doom's Day Match at FcW's May pay-per-view, Ground Zero . If Colt was to be pinned or submit, then he would lose his Television Championship. Title History FcW World Television Championship 1x - won: April 16 till current *Colt's first authenic championship outside the penitary. He won it in his second match at Monday Night Murder Scene against Sevrena. The hard fought battle made Colt the wrestler of the week. Trivia *While in the penitary, Colt lost his first match. After some unbelievable training, he went on to beat 10 more competitors including the man that gave him his only lost. External Links Fearless Championship Wrestling